


A Familial Unit

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But he doesn't mind coming over for dinner, Dream Smp, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, SMP Earth - Freeform, Samsung Refrigerator Lore Explained, Techno refuses to be adopted, minecraft monday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Phil adopts two children before he leaves his home server for a personal world. He meets one of his best mates during a tournament. Also, Tommy really wanted to meet this Blade guy, so it worked out. Apparently he's the only one of the four of them who is not aware that Techno is much younger than Phil thinks he is. And no one corrects him until it slaps him in the face.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	1. I Came From A Samsung Refrigerator

Philza was moving out of his parents’ house in MineVille. At nineteen he had decided that he was ready to live on his own. He had bought a house and was trying to furnish his house. He was at Lowe’s to pick out some appliances.

He was in the refrigerator isle when he spotted a child. He was sitting on top of one of the Samsung fridges. He was holding an orca plush bigger than he was across his lap.

Phil approached the child. “Hey little guy.”

“Hi,” he mumbled.

“What are you doing on the fridge?”

“Waiting.”

“For your parents?”

The kid shook his head. “No. New parents.”

“New parents?”

He nodded.

“Moma said to wait here for my new parents.”

“Moma said that?” Phil’s concern was growing. He looked around for a sales associate.

“Yeah.” He started swinging his legs. “My name’s Wilbur.”

“Phil,” he said, distracted.

“Are you gonna be my new dad?”

He froze. He thought about it. He held his arms out for Wilbur to get down off the fridge. “Yes.”

The kid smiled a bright smile and followed Phil around like a little duckling for the rest of the day. “How old are you Wilbur?”

He held up a few fingers. “Two.”

Phil stopped his in tracks.

_Who abandoned a two year old in an appliance store?_

He vowed to make sure that this kid got the best childhood ever. Even though Philza himself was only nineteen, he would provide for this child.


	2. Tommy's Nose Gets Booped For The First Time

It was just the two of them for years on end. They played together. They figured out life together. They left the MineVille portal hand in hand to set up a Personal World in the Portals to the Worlds Hall together.

A week before they were due to leave Phil found a blanket pile on his doorstep. He saw a tuft of blond hair peeking out. He pulled down the covers to see a little boy, clutching a cow plush and a note in his hands.

Phil carefully pried the note from his little fist. _“Dear Sir, I’m so sorry for this. I know you probably don’t think very highly of me, but I’ve seen my son thrive under your care. I can’t. I’ve had another. Could you watch over Tommy as well? I know. I know. I’m a terrible person, but you could do a much better job than I ever could. I tried. I promise I tried, just like I tried with Wilbur, but I can’t. He’s two. I hope I haven’t burdened you.”_

Phil looked at the child’s sleeping form. “You haven’t burdened me.” He picked up the child, blanket and all; he would care for this child just like he had Wilbur.

The kid woke up on his walk into the house.

“Hey buddy,” Phil cooed.

“G’morning Mister. Moma said you’re gonna be my new dad.”

“Moma said that?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Phil put him on one of the kitchen stools. “Moma didn’t lie to you.” He boops Tommy’s nose.

Tommy giggled.

“Why is there a child in the kitchen?” His seven year old asked.

“Meet your little brother Wilbur.”

“Hi.”

“Hi Wilby.”

If Wilbur was apprehensive about the two year old before, he absolutely short-circuited and was in love. “Awww. Hi little guy.”

“Tommy.”

“Hi Tommy.” He wrapped the blond in his arms. “Can we keep him?”

“What part of ‘meet your new brother’ says we’re leaving him behind?”

“YAY!”


	3. You Can Leave As Long As You Don't Get Yourselves Killed

Phil was happily living in his world with Wilbur and Tommy. Of course the kids grew bored of the world and the loneliness.

_They weren’t lonely! They had Phil and each other!_

_Phil sagely nodded his head and dropped Wilbur off with his friends from back in MineVille and left Tommy to wonder around Hypixel like he wanted to. With a promise to come pick them up at the end of the day._

Wilbur was super close with the Soots, to the point where it became is unofficial middle name. He befriended this guy, Schlatt, as well. Wilbur would talk about all the stupid things he would do with his friends and how they would play around the city all day.

Tommy was super happy to be running around Hypixel with his friends; Jack, Cyber, Badlinu, Tubbo, Rudy, Bitzel, Deo, and Luke. Tommy would talk on and on about the cool stuff they did, and this guy called the Blade; this dude who was amazing at PVP. He would talk for hours about how cool he was. Sometimes Tommy would spend the whole day with a few others from his group watching the Blade decimate in various games over the years; Blitz, Skywars, and Bedwars were the most prominent.

Phil would take his boys to the Hall every morning and pick them up every night; except for the times that they had slept over in various places. He also didn’t let them leave the world on birthdays. Those were special days to spend time with family. Of course, Phil didn’t make his boys leave, if they wanted to stay home, they could.


	4. Is Having Nine Tommy Aged Kids Sprawled Around The Living Room Smart?

One afternoon five year old Tommy asks if his friends could have a watch party at Phil’s the next day. “Please please please! The Blade is going to be in a big tournament run by Laake!”

“The Blade,” Wilbur teases. “Some days it seems like you love him more than us some days.”

“Never!” Tommy shot a distraught look a Wilbur. “Please please please!”

Phil laughed. “How many friends?”

“The whole gang.”

“How many Tommy’s do I need to feed?”

“Just one!” He smiled. “And eight friends.”

“Well I’m not staying then. One Tommy is enough.”

“You love me!”

“Do not!”

“Do to!”

Wilbur stuck out his tongue at Tommy. “Minecraft Monday right?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m gonna go watch it at the Soots’ if you don’t mind. We’re going to cheer on Schlatt.”

“Schlatt’s in it?” Tommy wore the most adorable conflicted facial features.

“Awww. Tommy.” Wilbur brought Tommy in for a hug. “You watch your beloved Blade. Schlatt can tell you about it next time you come to MineVille.”

“Okay!” He batted Wilbur off of him. “I’m ready to go to Hypixel now!”

Phil laughed. He once again wondered if it was save to just let his five year old son run around Hypixel where there was nothing stopping from playing the same dangerous games as the Blade. He wondered if he should really be letting his ten year old son play with the type of kid to get invited to Minecraft Monday with the Blade. Oh well, too late to change. Besides, both of his sons have never come back home hurt.

Both MineVille and Hypixel were infinite life servers. None of that three important cannon death stuff. So they could always return to the server no matter what and they were never hurt.

After dropping his kids off, he reopened the book he had gotten in the mail. “Minecraft Monday.” He had declined the invitation but if both of his sons were excited about it, then maybe he’d have to reconsider.

Of course, it seemed that neither of his boys would be watching his perspective nor cheering him on, but they might get a kick out of seeing him in the background.

Other problem, should be really be leaving nine Tommy aged kids alone in his house? Absolutely; live life on the edge.

Wilbur ran off to meet up with Connor before stepping through the MineVille portal to prepare to watch the event with the Soots.

Phil went in with Tommy to pick up his friends. He’d met Tommy’s friends before, most of them didn't live in Hypixel and sometimes they’d run into each other in the Hall.

Phil followed Tommy around the Hub Server to the designated meeting spot: Hub 1 in the TNT Games Lobby. They played around in TNT run while waiting for Tommy’s friends to arrive. One by one they all arrived; Jack, Cyber and Badlinu, Tubbo, Rudy, Bitzel and Deo, and Luke.

“You’re parents are all chill with this right? I don’t think I’ve met all of them yet.”

“Yes Mr. Tommy’s Dad,” Tubbo said for the crowd. “My Homeworld is 2B2T so my parents don’t really care.”

Deo lightly jabbed the other boy in the side. “Bad example. We want to be reinvited.”

“What! I’m just being honest!”

“It’s fine,” Phil soothed the jokey tension. “Just making sure I’m not kidnapping anyone.”

“We are kidnapping someone. You!” Tommy grabbed Phil’s arm and started to run towards the portal.

“Tommy!” Phil tripped over himself a few steps but he was eventually running along with the kids. He must look crazy. It was fine. He loved his boy. Boys, but Wilbur wasn’t here right this very second.

Phil was impressed with the technology used. Lake had gotten some really good engineers working on his show. All of the competitors seemed to be outfitted with a camera on their person that’s connected to a live video feed, so anyone from any world could watch their favourite competitor.

Going in, the Blade seemed to be the favourite to win. That was a given given the audience on Phil’s couch, but some of the other competitors seemed to think that as well.

The ten of them watched the Blade’s perspective on the big screen TV. Phil kept Schlatt’s feed open on his handheld just to keep an eye on him, and gauge how Wilbur would be feeling when he got home the next day.

Over the course of four hours Phil got more and more invested in the Blade. He watched this guy tear down the competition all the while making jokes with his teammate. Like it was nothing. Like he was having fun. Like he was simply running around with his friend on the play ground.

Phil watched the Blade’s team intersect with Schlatt’s team near the end of one of the rounds. He looked to his handheld, and saw pink. This man, this killer, this winner, was a piglin. No wonder killing seemed second nature. He slashed through Schlatt in two hits.

Comm from Wilbur “ _This Blade guy is good.”_ and _“No wonder Tommy likes him so much.”_

* * *

Phil is in the roaster the second week of Minecraft Monday. He’s a little on the older side of the competitors at 27, but he’s put with Jerome, someone as old as he. The two mingle and bond. They get to know each other, they play off each other’s strengths and weaknesses.

Well. Not yet. But they’ll get teamed together for weeks to come and they’ll learn.

He knows that his sons are watching; Wilbur over at the Soot’s in MineVille and Tommy with his buds in his kitchen. He left his girlfriend Kristen to watch over the kids. He hopes that both she doesn’t strangle them and that they don’t send her running for the hills.

Phil spends a few minutes catching up with Schlatt, wishing him well.

He doesn’t get close to the Blade. Jerome doesn’t seem to care for him and Phil doesn’t want to make a bad first impression.

In his first encounter with the Blade he expects to know what’s going on. He’s heard plenty from Tommy and watched the first week, and he’s not a bad fighter himself. He doesn’t stand a chance against the piglin. He gives it his all, going down swinging.

He laughs as he gets teleported out of the game. He sends a comm to Tommy “ _Dishes for a week if I ever take him down.”_

_“Deal.”_

Techno wins the whole show again.

Phil goes over to congratulate the piglin on his victory. The Blade tells him that he fought well.

Tommy doesn’t shut up about that encounter all week.

Phil continues to compete week after week; getting a feel or Jerome’s play style. They become a solid team.

He also watches the Blade. He says it’s to stake out the competition. Really it’s to make sure that Tommy is picking a good role model to look up to. And maybe to learn a few things along the way.

The week that the Blade and Schlatt are teamed together and win is a very loud one for Phil.

* * *

Two weeks after that, Wilbur gets letter in the mail asking him to play in Minecraft Monday. His new friend Jack Sucks wanted to team.

He looks up at his father expectantly. Tommy is bouncing on his toes, excited for Wilbur. His older brother, in Minecraft Monday with the Blade!

“How old are you again?”

“Ten.”

“They really don’t have a minimum age on this event do they?” He puts his face in his hands. He can’t say no to his kids.

* * *

Two weeks later, Phil gets a letter in the mail regarding the next event. “ _You’ll be teamed with Technoblade.”_ He doesn’t tell Tommy.

Phil arrives at the Lobby for the event. He gets is camera and his team placement. He, like many others, is here early and there’s still time before he needs to hook up the camera to the live feed.

“Hello Philza.”

He turns. “Technoblade.” He extends his hand for a shake.

“Techno please.”

“Phil then.”

“That works. I hope you don’t mind the teammate swap. They’ve been carting me around every week and they let me pick this time.”

“And you chose me?”

“You’re good. And cool. And I’ve heard of you before.”

“You’ve heard of me?” Phil found that hard to believe.

“Of course; you’re the hardcore guy. Working away on his world on one life for years.”

Phil blanched. “It’s nothing special.”

“As someone who neva dies and kills so very often, yes it is.”

“Oh. Well. I’ve heard about you as well.”

“Good things I hope.”

“The best things.”

They decimate. They win by a landslide.

Phil decides that he likes this guy. They exchange comms information, and promise to stay in touch.

After the feeds turn off of course. Tommy would freak and die on the spot if he heard that interaction. Wilbur almost did, bounding up to Phil with his eleventh place ribbon in hand. He managed to keep his cool and give off a good first impression.

He teased Tommy about the conversation all week.

Phil and Wilbur teamed the next week. They played a little game of hide and seek in the Lobby with Technoblade and Connor while they waited for the event to start.

The week after that Wilbur got to team with Techno. Phil felt it was safe to leave his son with the piglin. He was capable, and he’d keep Wilbur out of too much trouble.

Tommy and his friends barraged Phil and Wilbur, begging to know what the Blade was like; some more than others. But once the boys were all gone, and Kristen had left back to her homeworld, and it was quiet.

Wilbur told Tommy was Technoblade was really like. How he looked out for his teammates, even when they were weaker and generally bringing down his efficiency. How he was actually just a chill dude.

Phil told Tommy about how cool it was to watch him fight up close. How you could see how effortlessly he used any weapon the games bestowed upon him.

They told that to little Tommy and little Tommy only. They told him how he was more than the legends said. How he was a person. How he told Phil he could call him Techno.

As sat on the couch, his boys asleep beside him he wondered. How old was Techno? He had to be old enough to do all those things Tommy had told him about. But he still must have been pretty young if he was still as dexterous as he was. Twenty-three maybe, that sounded right. He had the build and voice for twenty-three. Maybe he’d ask one day.

The question never seemed to come to mind whenever Techno was around.


	5. You Don’t Have A Choice; We’re Gonna Take Over The Whole World Once We Have Enough Supplies. Oh Okay.

Techno and Phil stay in touch after Minecraft Monday. Much to Tommy’s delight.

Wilbur still goes to MineVille, but now the ten year old has a little project that he works on with his friends. Sometimes he stays over for week on end, as long as he visits and doesn’t miss out on birthday’s Phil doesn’t mind.

Over the years, Tommy starts to stay for longer and longer peirods of time in Hypixel. He never stops talking about the Blade when he comes home. He never spoke to him during Minecraft Monday and he doesn’t tell the Blade that he knows his dad and older brother.

Tommy tells Phil and Wilbur about how he’s started a potato farming war with his this guy called Squid. He talks about how he helped the legendary Blade when he needed a particular item for the war effort.

“Potatoes?”

“War effort. He’s really gung-ho about the whole thing.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Never.”

“Always,” Wilbur said through a mouth full of cake. It was his thirteenth birthday after all.

“Hey!”

Wilbur wiped his mouth. “You can contact Techno right?”

“Yes,” Phil said. “We traded comms info.”

“Could you ask if he wants to come to SMP Earth?”

“Of course. But he’s a busy man and might not be able to. What with that war Tommy’s on about.”

“Potato farming war.”

“I’ll ask.”

“Can I come on your server when it opens?”

“Maybe Toms.”

“Yes!” Tommy shoves a bite of cake in the mouth.

“I never said you could Tommy.”

“I’m eight now,” he said through a mouthful. “Wasn’t that the minimum age for Minecraft Monday?”

“This isn’t Minecraft Monday.”

“It’s less dangerous.”

Tommy gets whitelisted along with two of his friends Tubbo and Luke.

Phil leaves his two sons to their own devices. Wilbur sets up in NewFoundLand and Tommy and his friends set up in Business Bay.

Phil started to collect resources, not sure where he was going to set up yet.

Comm from Techno: “ _Wanna join me in my new Antarctic Empire?”_

_“Of course.”_

He drops everything and heads south to see his old friend. He may have gotten status reports from Tommy; it’s been a while since he’s seen his old friend.

“Wilbur’s really done will with this server,” Techno said, poking around the stronghold.

“Such agency at thirteen years old.” Phil sighed. “If only I was like him at thirteen.”

Techno looks off in the distance with pursed lips. “If only.”

Within the first week Tommy is rowing in his boat to the Antarctic shores. Coming to ask the Blade for alliship.

Luke hot on his tails. “You have got to stop making enemies man.”

“I’m not making enemies.”

“It’s been a week. You already have several. We don’t need to be on the Blade’s bad side.”

“The Blade’s what?”

“Bad side,” Luke snapped. His eyes widened when he realized who he was speaking to. “Sorry!” he rushed to apologize. “We just don’t want to get on your bad side you see? But Tommy here was-“

Techno raised a hand. “Get it over with, kid.”

“We’re eight!”

“Yeah. Kids.”

Phil let out a loud laugh, almost falling into the ocean in the process.

“Well that’s just rude.”

Luke hit Tommy across the head. “Since we’re here, would you like to become one of our allies?”

“Well… who are you?”

“Luke, or something.”

“Right, Luke-“

“I’m Tommy!”

“It seems like you guys have amassed a lot of conflict in a short amount of time. I’m not sure if you are the sort of people I’d like to be associated with.”

“I understand.”

“Hey I’m great.”

“Scram Tommy,” Phil said pointedly. “You seem to have a lot on your hands.”

“Okay Philza.” Luke started to push Tommy by the shoulders back to their boat.

“Bye Blade.”

“You are far to peppy for someone who has just been shut down kid.”

Luke grabbed Tommy and threw him into the boat before pushing it from shore and jumping in. The two of them bickering lightly.

“Sorry about him,” Techno apologized, throwing Phil off completely. _Why did he feel the need to do that?_ “Tommy’s some kid from Hypixel. Annoying kid that goes around making a name for himself.”

Phil laughed; that sounded like Tommy. “A good name?”

He paused. “Could be worse.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He snatched the treasure they had been moving inland in his shulkers. “Wanna take over the whole world with me?”

“Wha-“

“Actually you don’t have a choice. We’re gonna take over the whole world once we have enough supplies.”

“Oh okay.”


	6. Bridge Wars

They did just that.

Phil and Techno took over the whole world at the first chance they had. They only had control for a few days before everyone on the whitelist revolted and set them to trial by Admin.

Thirteen year old Wilbur got a kick out of, effectively, putting his father on timeout. Eight year old Tommy was excited at the prospect of executing Technoblade for his crimes. Instead, the two got off with a slap on the wrist and nothing else.

Even though the two of them were limited in their recourses, what with the probation and everyone still being a little put off by the whole: take control of the world thing, and Antarctica being generally bad for recourses, they still managed to keep up a name for themselves.

Techno, the Blade, was the Emperor with his right hand man and top general Philza. The Blood God and his Angel of Death.

They spread fear across the whitelist. SMP Earth was a server, not a homeworld, so whispers of their names spread for and wide.

Sometimes the two of them would go out, but sometimes it was only one of them. They still left their names around, and when one was in trouble, the other would be right there to cover for them.

* * *

Wilbur had caved and added a few more of Tommy’s friends to the whitelist; Deo and Bitzel. It was chaos. Tubbo was off doing his own thing, being from 2B2T it was surprising that he was normally the force of reason in their group. Then again, he did need to be very smart about keeping his belongings safe.

With Tommy, Luke, Deo, and Bitzel running around on their own, the first thing they did was get in a war with the Admins: Wilbur and his friends. Phil left them to their devices. He also didn’t question why the war devolved into a bridge making competition across the Atlantic.

Once Tommy and Deo snuck into the stronghold where Phil and Techno had set up shop. After apprehending them Phil volunteered to cart them back to Business Bay.

Techno didn’t question why Phil stayed there the weekend. Maybe it was to keep an eye on them. _It was, but for different reasons._ Anyways, he had other things to deal like. Like the day old comm from Wilbur “ _Would you like to ally against Tommy? He’s being a little shit.”_

_“Always.”_

Phil was happy that Techno was befriending his son. It was really nice to know that his best mate was getting along with his children. Child. Techno liked Wilbur for sure. He was semi-fond of Tommy right?

While Phil stayed out of the bridge skirmish, he did force them to stop to celebrate Tommy’s tenth birthday in NewFoundLand. It was a quiet affaire, it always was. Both Tommy and Wilbur seemed to be surprised that they could drop the war for a few hours. Phil wasn’t.

Phil always wasn’t surprised when he heard about how Techno’s evening went: fending off Tubbo’s attacks on him with ease while tampering with Tommy’s bridge. Apparently Business Bay had hired a hitman. For the Blade. Joy.

“He died. Multiple times. Even set his spawn right next to me so he wouldn’t have to travel as far.”

“We love Tubbo.”

“Honestly yeah. That interaction made my day. I got to kill. And I wasn’t bored while breaking a bridge.”

Phil nodded sagely.


	7. How Old Are You?

Wilbur was in NewFoundLand with Technoblade. He didn’t quite know what to call the piglin, what with Tommy religiously calling him the Blade and Phil reverting to Techno. Wilbur decided to settle for his full name, and Technoblade didn’t seem to mind.

Besides, it Wilbur’s fifteenth birthday. He and Tommy had concluded their little spat over the ocean and he was coming to visit for the celebration. Dad was also going to come by, so Wilbur decided that he was going to spend the day with his new friend. Newer friend; it had already been at least a year, Technoblade wasn’t new.

He stopped mid sentence when the door opened. “Dad!” Wilbur ran into the arms of the familiar winged silhouette.

“Wait. Dad?”

Phil peeked out from over Wilbur’s head. Techno was sitting at the table flabbergasted.

“Phil’s your dad?”

Wilbur pulled away. “Yeah,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Did you not know?”

“No!” He seemed to be panicking. “You’re old enough to be Wilbur’s dad?”

“Yes. I mean, I didn’t have him. But yeah, I’m old enough to have had him.”

“How old are you?” He didn’t mean to come across as panicky but Techno thinks he does.

“Calm down. It’s fine.”

“No it’s not!”

“I’m only thirty-two.”

Techno short circuits for a moment.

Wilbur, oblivious to the tension between Techno and Phil piped up, “I’m fifteen!”

“I thought you were like twenty-two,” Techno whispers under his breath.

“Twenty-two?”

“Wait how old are you Techno? You said that today was your birthday as well.”

“Today’s your birthday? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you always had today booked! I can see why if it’s your _son’s_ birthday.”

“We’re twins!”

Phil brought it back around. “You though I was twenty-two?” He put his face in his hands. “I know that look. I’ve seen it on Wilbur before. You have something you don’t want to tell me.” Phil sat down. “You aren’t twenty-eight are you?”

“Twenty-eight!” Techno was shocked. “Twenty-eight! You thought I was twenty-eight? Do I look twenty eight?”

“Yes? I don’t know. You’re voice and your height. And all the stories I heard about you before Minecraft Monday. I just put a pin in it and never asked if I was right.”

“Clearly.”

Phil pulled himself together. “How old are you anyways?”

“Phil do you consent to me sharing certain information that could possibly alarm you?”

“T-Techno how old are you?”

The tension in the air rose.

“Techno.”

“Phil.”

“Techno.”

He had the gall to look sheepish. “You know how Wilbur just said that we’re twins?”

“Please tell me you are not fifteen years old Technoblade.” Phil’s calm façade shattered. “Please tell me I did not commit several war crimes with a fifteen year old.”

“You did not commit several war crimes with a fifteen year old.”

Phil let out his breath.

“I was thirteen when we took over the world for a few days.”

“What!”

“We’re twins!”

“Yes Wilbur. We’re twins.” Techno came over to pat the top of Phil’s head. “There there. No need to stress. The past is past.”

“My best friend is a child. I committed war crimes with a child.”

Tommy chose that moment to waltz into Wilbur’s base. “Hello Wilbur! Hello dad! Hello Blade!” He did a double take. “Please let me set my spawn before you kill me again.”

“Dad?” Techno couldn't hide the accusal in his tone.

Tommy shifted on his feet. “Yeah?”

“You’ve- you were at war with-“

“Brothers fight sometimes.”

“It was all in good fun.”

“Tommy go set your spawn.”

Tommy looked between Wilbur and Techno, and then he clocked the tension exuding from Phil. “Is dad okay?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“He’s fine.”

“No he’s not. Look at him.”

“Dad’s fine. His life has just been upended. Not the first time. He’ll get over it.”

“Not the first time?”

“He found me sitting on top of a fridge.”

“That’s nice Wilbur.”

“You should go set your spawn Tommy, dad said so.”

“Okay. Why’s the Blade here?”

“It’s his birthday.”

“Oh Pog.” Tommy runs upstairs to the bed. He jumps back down the last few steps with coming back to the kitchen. “Why’s dad like that?”

“Because me and Techno are twins.”

Tommy tilted his head. “Oh yeah. You are the same age.”

Phil snapped out of his stupor, “You knew?” he shouted. “You knew he was Wilbur’s age?”

“Yeah! That’s what made him so cool!”

“You’re- You’re not actually fifteen are you?”

Techno was edging his way to the door. “I think we both know the answer to that Philza Minecraft.”

“Get back here. You aren’t going back to the stronghold.”

“But it’s Wilbur’s birthday!”

“And Techno’s.”

“Why can you bring a friend and I can’t.”

Wilbur hit Tommy over the back of the head. “Stop complaining about spending time with the Blade.”


	8. The Blood God and His Angel of Death

For Wilbur’s, and Techno’s sixteenth birthday, they closed down SMP Earth. They had a goodbye ceremony and the people went their separate ways.

Wilbur moved on to the GeoGuesser section of the Portals to the Worlds Hall. He wanted to spend time doing something he enjoyed.

Phil went back to working away at their familiar world. The place that his boys thought of as their homeworld.

Tommy, Tubbo, Luke, Deo, and Bitzel were reunited with the other half of their gang, dragging an unwilling Technoblade behind them.

* * *

Whispers followed the Blade. With the rest of the whitelist spreading to the winds, so did the rumors of the Blood God and his Angel of Death. Hypixel already knew of the Blade and his less common naming of the Blood God, but a new rumor started a spread. One about an eleven year old boy who had set up shop in Skyblock.

_That boy is the Angel of Death’s son. In return for his services, the Blood God protects him; protects his family. Don’t get the Blood God angry. Remember that the Blood God is the Blade._

Of course, those warnings spread around the server. They muddled with time and a game of telephone.

_Don’t cross him. Don’t go overboard. Don’t give him too much trouble. Go with his bit. Don’t rough him up to badly. The Blood God will be after you._

Eventually, people saw the two, and Tommy’s friends, hanging out. They all saw how much they acted like family; like brothers. Even though they weren’t. Even though Techno never stopped thinking of Phil as his best friend. Even though Phil never started calling Techno son; then again he didn’t tell people off when they did. Techno wasn’t family.

But he was. Tommy would drag the Blade, Techno, back to Phil’s world for birthdays. Like they did every year before SMP Earth. Techno didn’t fight him; he was getting fond of the boy.

Fondness was a dangerous thing. Hypixel was a server, homeworld to a few, a place to come and go for many more. Rumors spread quickly. Fear for the Blood God and the Angel of Death were already out there. But a new rumor emerged from the Hypixel portal.

_Don’t mess with the Blood God’s little brothers._


	9. Phil, Please Remember That I Am Too Young For Alchool

It was Phil’s 34th birthday. Wilbur and Tommy were already at the dinner table. Tommy said that Techno was going to be a little late, something about being busy with a potato farming war.

When Techno arrived they had already started eating. He had made sure Tommy knew not to wait up.

“Techno!”

“Hey Phil.”

He got up and pulled Techno out a chair, and went to the kitchen. When Phil came back he placed a glass of red wine next to his plate.

“Phil. I know you forget that I am in fact not six years younger than you.” He picked up the glass. “And am the literal same age as Wilbur.”

Wilbur made grabby-hands.

“I am two minutes older than you.”

“So?”

“If I’m not old enough to drink,” he trailed off.

Phil sighed into his hands. “I’ve already poured the glass. Just give it to him.”

“But is that smart?”

“He has a wine cupboard in his room.”

Wilbur’s head whipped to Tommy. “You promised you wouldn’t tell,” he accused.

“I didn’t!”

“Calm down Wilbur. He didn’t.”

Techno gave Wilbur the glass. “Enjoy kid.”

“Two minutes!”


	10. Epilogue/Wilbur Is The Only One To Not Commit War Crimes At Fourteen Years Old

“And then Dream, that bitch, ripped up my floor boards to take my discs- and hello Blade!”

Techno dropped his cloak by the door. “Hello Tommy. How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Wilbur.”

Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Continue on with the story.”

“No it’s fine. I don’t want to bore the Blade.”

“Why do you still call him that?”

“Because he’s the Blade!”

“Stop bulling your brother Wilbur.”

“Never.”

Techno went into the kitchen to help Phil with set the table. Tommy plopped down unceremoniously. “So what did you get me for my birthday Blade?”

“Nothing.”

“Wha-“

“My company.”

“Hey!”

Techno pulled out something from his shulker and threw it at Tommy.

He made a grab for it and started tearing at the paper. “A netherite sword!”

“Best enchantments you can get.”

“Oh thank you Blade! Now I can really fuck Dream up.”

Phil yelled from the kitchen. “Put that down! No waving swords around in the kitchen.”

“But I need to get a feel for it dad!”

“You’re just going to bother Techno for a spar later,” Wilbur teased. Tommy stuck out his tongue.

“Put the sword away Tommy!”

“Phil doesn’t let you do anything when you’re a kid,” Tommy pouted, moving the sword to the mantel. Where there was still space for another sword to rest. Surprisingly.

“What do you mean? When I was your age, we conquered the whole world.”

“When you were what?”

Techno sighed into his hands. “How do you keep forgetting?” he yelled back.

“We do not speak of those times.”

“But they were great times!”

“What SMP Earth?” Tommy tilted his head, “Did you form an Empire at fourteen?”

“No, that’s ridiculous.” Techno sat back in the chair and locked eyes with Tommy. “I was thirteen and a half.”

“So what was it like being 14? Just… wondering. For experience!”

“You mean in general right? As much as I hate to say it, but you are most likely not going to be starting an imperialistic empire and commit several war crimes any time soon.”

“But Drea-“

Wilbur plopped down his gift in front of Tommy. “Shut up child.”

“I’M NOT A CHILD! I’m 14.”

“You are very much a child.”

“Techno, you’re the last person who should be commenting about the age of a 14 year old.”

“Someone’s jealous.”

“While you were committing war crimes I was learning how to play the guitar.”

“But Techno-“

“You won’t be committing war crimes anytime soon”

“Bet.”

* * *

For Tommy’s fourteenth birthday, Dream whitelisted Wilbur on the Dream SMP. When the little familial until reconvened for Techno and Wilbur’s birthday a few months later, Tommy started telling them about what had happened.

Phil started to pull his hair out.

Techno was laughing out loud. “So Wilbur’s the only one who didn’t commit any war crimes at the age of fourteen then?”


End file.
